Cops and Crims
Cops and Crims is a shooter minigame that was officialy released October 28, 2014 on the Hypixel Network. The minigame has two different teams, the Cops and the Crims (Criminals) fighting against each other using guns and grenades while trying to complete a certain objective. Modes Defusal When the game starts, all players will be split into two teams, the Cops or the Crims (Criminals). The Criminal's objective is to escort the bomb (C4) carrier to Bombsite A or B. The person who receives the bomb is completely random every round. Once the bomb is planted on one of the sites the Criminals have to prevent it from getting defused by the Cops. Once the bomb explodes the Criminals win. They can also win by killing all the Cops. The Cops' objective is to kill all the Criminals and prevent them from planting the bomb. If they manage to plant the bomb, your team has to then defuse the bomb before the timer runs out. Note: you can drop the bomb by hitting 'Q' if you're the bomb carrier, and upon death, you drop the weapon in the primary slot and a defusal kit (unless you did not buy one), unless you do not have a gun in the primary slot in which you will drop your pistol and a defusal kit (unless you did not buy one). Team Deathmatch When the game starts, all players will also be split into the same two teams as in Defusal Mode. This time the objective is to reach 1000 points faster than the enemy team. Points are earned through killing other players and completing challenges. Note that different guns give different amount of points (e.g. the M4 gives 7 points and the USP gives 24). Challenges require you to kill a player(s) with specific weapons in 60 seconds. Unlike Defusal Mode, upon death you can respawn an infinite amount of times and also keep your weapon that you purchased on death, you will also be slightly invulnerable for a few seconds upon respawning, until you move or fire a gun. All weapons and grenades can also be purchased for free. Challenge Mode This is a mode where you can play either Defusal or Team Deathmatch with a party from 8-16 players. Nothing is changed in Team Deathmatch, but there are some switches in Challenge Mode Defusal than regular defusal. Rounds are upped in this mode, as you only need to have 5 rounds to win in normal Defusal, but you need 7 in Challenge Mode Defusal. If you bought the Pocket Change upgrade in the shop, it does not convert into Challenge mode. Money is defaulted $800, but costs are also reduced. Money comes in slower in Challenge Mode than normal Defusal. You must pick a team in Challenge Mode as well or you will be a spectator- and random choice was removed as well. Coins, Achievements, Karma, Statistics, Quests, and Challenges are disabled in this mode as well. When you die you stay frozen in one spot as to prevent ghosting in things like competitive matches. Maps Gameplay Resource Pack: The resource pack is prompting to be downloaded (via Server Resource pack) to make counter-strike like textures. Bomb Mechanics: The bomb is a chest that says C4 and has a textbox with a number floating on top of it. The number says when the bomb would blow up in seconds. If you open the chest, a menu for a large chest opens up unless you have the Defuser Kit 9000 and it will be only a normal chest. The large/normal chest menu would have wires of different colours of blue, yellow and red and empty motherboards. You have to click all the red wires. If you click anything else, you would have to restart. The Defuser Kit 9000 makes defusing easier and faster because it only has the normal chest size. Tip: Although this does not often happen in public games, there are veteran players who can defuse in 2 seconds. Be careful when you leave the bomb. Defusal Economy: In "Pistol Round" (the first round) you start off with $800 (before upgrades). You gain money for every kill you get, $300 for most guns, $900 for Pump Action, $600 for MP5 and $100 for 50 Cal. The next round, you keep the money you earned and leftover money from last round. This goes on until 4 rounds has passed, where the teams will switch and you'll be back at Pistol Round. You can tell when this happens because a sound will pop up saying "Swapping Sides..." Tip: Never use or buy a 50 Cal unless you are well trained with it. They're expensive, and they have a lower DPS compared to any other gun. Tip: Unless you keep having close range encounters and a low economy, try not to buy the Pump Action unless it is upgraded a ton. If you keep landing headshots, it should be okay, but try not to buy one. Tip: Try to save at least $500 each round, and buy an M4 if you are not that accurate, and an AK-47 if you can snipe with a rifle. If you cannot buy either, get an MP5 because it has a very high fire rate and the biggest clip (Be warned that the clip runs out very fast). Tip: Try to buy a helmet because most shots people land are headshots, and without headgear, they one-shot. TDM Challenges: In TDM the first challenge that pops up is "Get 1 Kill with X Weapon in 60 seconds", and you gain 10 points if you win, and your team gets probably 50 points if they have more people that completed it. The next challenge is "Get the most kills with X weapon in 60 seconds", and the gun will have a +5 addition to points, and the team with more kills with that weapon will gain another 50 points. After that, it becomes "Get X kills with X weapon in 60 seconds", and X is normally 2, 3, or 4 depending on the weapon. Whoever completes it first gains 50 points. Note: if teams tie, it is a draw and both teams get 10 points. Tip: Buy a grenade to start out with, and throw it up vertically when the game starts. You will teleport randomly and you will also complete a challenge (Grenade Challenge Completed! +2400 Hypixel XP). You can ambush unwary people this way by spawning where no one can reach at that time period. Shop The shop has upgrades that you can purchase with Coins. You can upgrade all of your weapons, armor and even your own character here. Cosmetic radio commands and miscellaneous sprays are also purchasable. Weapon & Armor Specializations A specialization is actually a specific weapon upgrade. You can upgrade many different parameters of a weapon of your choice. You can find all the weapons, their specialization stats, the cost along with some tips and tricks in the Cops and Crims weapon list. The armor can be found in the cosmetic features list. Keep in mind that the armor purchased in the store is purely cosmetic until you buy it in-game. Character Upgrades There is three different upgrades to your character in Cops and Crims, which makes it easier to play the game but also to earn coins. Pocket Change increases the amount of money you gain on Pistol rounds. Pistol rounds is the first round of every Defusal game and also the first round when switching teams. This upgrade will allow you to potentially purchase another item on those rounds. However remember that this upgrade only works in Defusal Mode since in Team Deathmatch everything is free to purchase. Strength Training reduces the movement speed penalty of all guns. This makes it easier to shoot while walking or sprinting while also allowing you to be more mobile while shooting. Bounty Hunter gives you a random chance to gain double coins when getting a kill. This can be a good upgrade if you want to upgrade your other guns or buy other cosmetic perks. On the last level, double turns into triple coins allowing you to gain even more than before. The final level also makes it a 100% chance. Radio Commands Radio Commands can be purchased in the shop and comes in two different forms: callouts and taunts. Callouts are exclusive to VIP users and cost 100 coins to purchase. They can be used to display a message to your teammates. Taunts are exclusive to VIP+ users and cost 200 coins to purchase. Taunts are played to the enemy team instead taunting them. You can activate both forms of radio commands by right-clicking the radio while in a game. You cannot use the radio during the 10 second grace period. The list of radio commands can be found in the cosmetic features list. Miscellaneous So far the only thing in the Miscellaneous tab is sprays. Sprays can be used across maps to display a certain word or piece of art. So far, all sprays are exclusive to MVP+ users and cost 300 coins each. The list of sprays can also be found in the cosmetic features list. Quests & Challenges Achievements Main article: Cops and Crims Achievements. Cops and Crims Update History April 2018 * Bug fixes March 2017 * Added Challenge mode * Minor TDM tweaks * Minor Defusal Tweaks * Changed the weekly challenge and TDM challenge * Gun balancing * Join game NPC's have been added * Game stat pages have been added * Shop confirmations have been added * Players now drop the bomb if AFK * Added customizable prefixes in the lobby * Wallbangs have been scaled down * You can now use /resource while in game * Defusal now shows the final score at the end of the game * Decoy grenades now have random delays * Fall damage re-added but at a reduced rate * Buying a gun you don't have automatically drops the other gun you had * Smoke bombs put out fire February 2016 * Added Team Deathmatch mode. * Added two new maps: Carrier and Overgrown. * Now uses the new map rotation system. * Added new crates/breakable protection into maps. * Added Cops and Crims Achievements and Quest Master. * Added new Sniper mechanic: sneak to scope. * Added Firebomb grenade. * Smoke Grenades now have thicker smoke. * Shooting Range in the lobby is now available for all users. * Changed economy in Casual Mode. * Updated resource pack. * Fixed six bugs. October 2014 * Cops and Crims is officially released. Trivia * This is one of two minigames to feature Challenge Mode. The other is Mega Walls. * This is one of the few games that require downloading a resource pack to play. Category:Shooter Category:Cops and Crims Category:Achievements